User talk:SunXia
Re: Tabs MY TABBAGES--Xilinoc (talk) 20:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Revert Can I ask why you reverted my edit on the Cloning Arrancar article without any explanation? I added periods to the image captions, which, to my knowledge, is how it should be on every image caption. The word "arrival" was capitalized for no apparent reason, so I made it lower case, as was the word "clone". The word "here" was used when it really should have been "hear", meaning to listen to. I changed "Real World" to "Human World", which I don't see any problem with, as I've seen admins here make that same edit without question. I added character's titles such as "Lieutenant" and "Captain" where it was needed at their first mention; I also added character's full names in their first mentions as well. I linked Zanpakutō when it was first mentioned and removed the link that was further down the article. I also capitalized "humans" because according to the manual of style it is one of the words to be capitalized here; I'm now seeing that Reiatsu is to be capitalized, so that was my mistake. I'm just a little curious as to why you reverted my entire edit, when I don't think I vandalized the article in the slightest. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, to be quite honest, I did not notice that you have been making many edits tonight, and I just assumed that you would have looked at it before reverting the whole thing. Anyway, no hard feelings on my part, I was just curious. Obviously, you are a very good member of this wiki and have contributed greatly; I've read your profile and I very much enjoy your enthusiasm and desire to improve this wiki. If I do make any mistakes in my edits - that you notice - in the future don't hesitate to let me know what I've done, I also only want to improve this wiki however I can. Super Shmevan (talk) 00:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops Heh..... didn't realize that. It makes alot more sense than what I thought he wrote. It's still a needless change, but at least it's not as bad as I had thought. :Indeed he does not, if prior events are to speak for anything. Zabimaru Just so you know, we still might keep anime Zabimaru as an optional image with the switch template, similar to what we have with the Pre and Post timeskip characters, with the manga version being the default image. We'll worry about that when Zabimaru's manga image has been decided, but for now, we'll concentrate on this. After Zabimaru, we'll be doing the same with Hyorinmaru. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Expanded Hi SunXia I did actually bring up this issue before but I'm afraid I was rather rude while trying to. It's about the spiritual power of Orihime. While I understand you can't change her actual level of power due to lack of feats, shouldn't another level be added between just spiritual power and High Spiritual Power. There are other characters such as Ganju or the fullbringers who could be put under such a status as well. Please tell me whether you think this is possible. Thanks! (Himelover567 (talk) 06:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) RE:Chat Rules Hello SunXia, I wanted to apologize and explain why I didn't answer your question on the chat. I wasn't paying very good attention to the chat, as I was busy with the Wiki and another writing site that I have. I tend to be one of those people who bites off more than they can chew. i had about three tabs open, plus the chat. And so, my sincere apologies for neglecting to reply to you. If you would like to discuss about editing or any certain page, please feel free to talk to me again. I'm usually on the chat, as well. --Mokierie (talk) 14:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Violation Added a FUR and proper licencing, so it should be alright now.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 02:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Page Policies thank you for informing me.....i'll be careful in future -- 10:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) on reversing the edit Yammy is not a Números Shawlong Koufang is the 1st arrancar to be "born" and Números run from 11 onward yammt has a Espada tattoo as number 10 as well James.Matthew.Rodriguez (talk)James.Matthew.Rodriguez Past Stuff I haven't seen Godisme edit this wiki in a long time What happened to him?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Personally do you like the decision he made?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know who is the founder of the wiki? SaifShinobi (talk) 16:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC)